Currently, for the convenience of use, most of the daily chemicals that are available in the market use pump heads. However, there are very few types of pump heads, but there are many drawbacks in the actual use. The drawbacks are mainly reflected in the following aspects.
(1) The user needs to use two hands to operate such that the use becomes relatively inconvenient.
(2) If the conventional foam pump bead or emulsion pump head is operated with a single hand, since the design of this pump head makes it inconvenient for one hand holding, the bottle body is easy to topple over during the operation, causing inconvenience in use.
(3) When operating conventional foam pump head or emulsion pump head with a single hand, the user needs greater strength to operate due to the limitation of the usage mode of the pump head. Therefore, the use is not convenient.
(4) The phenomenon that the liquid spills or splashes often appears since the outlet is subject to vibration and pressure.
Therefore, it is pointed out in the present invention that, regarding the above aspects, it is necessary to innovate the existing technology for many problems to be solved and extendable technical aspects.